listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Nine Network slogans
This is a list of slogans used by the Nine Network. The network had close ties to the American Broadcasting Corporation due to its continual use of the slogan "Still the One". Network-Only Identifications *1972: Get the Channel 9 Feeling! *1973: This Is the Place to Be in '73! (borrowed from ABC's 1971-73 slogan) *1975-76: Living Color. (borrowed from NBC's 1956-57 slogan) *1977: Let Us Be The One. (borrowed from ABC's 1976 slogan) *1978: Still the One! (borrowed from ABC's 1977-78 slogan) *1979: We're The One. (borrowed from ABC's 1978 slogan) *1980 - 2006: Still the One (used on and off during this period) *1980: You're Watching Friends. *1982: Number One For Me. *1983: Come on Along with Channel Nine. (borrowed from ABC's 1982 slogan) *1984: Channel 9's Still the One. (based on Frank Gari's The One for All) *1987: Together. (borrowed from ABC's 1986 slogan) *1989-90: Shout! (borrowed from ABC's 1989-90 slogan) *1991: Let The Good Times Roll! *1994: I Am... (borrowed from CBS's 1994-95 slogan) *1996: This Is Australia *Sept. 1996: 40 Years of Television. *Jan. 1999 - Dec. 2000: New Millennium Television. *Sept. 25, 2005: 50 Years of Television. *August - September 2006: 50 Years of Nine. *Dec. 1, 2007-Feb. 1, 2009: we♥tv. (borrowed from ABC's 1998 slogan) *Feb. 1-Sept. 27, 2009: Choose Nine. *Sept. 27, 2009-?: Welcome Home. (borrowed from CBS's 1996 slogan) Melbourne *1956-59: The Viewing's Fine on Channel 9! *1966: This is GTV Channel 9 Melbourne. *1970-71: This is GTV Channel 9, Relaying to Stations Throughout Australia. *Summer 1971/72: Have a Happy Summer! *Moomba 1972: Get the Channel Nine Moomba Feeling! *Autumn 1974: Winter Warm-Up. *Winter 1974: Come Home to us This Winter. *1975: That's Entertainment '75. *Summer 1975/76: This Summer, The Good Times are on Channel Nine. *Summer 1981/82: Your Friends are on Nine. *1984: The Feeling... *1985: STEREOVISION. *1988: Doing Our Best For Melbourne. Sydney *19??: Channel 9, Entertaining Sydney! *1980: We Do It For You! (based on "Dancing Queen" by ABBA) Perth *1975: Channel Nine Brings You The Best in Color. *Summer 1978/79: Hi Summer! *Summer 1979/80: We're the Summer One! *1982: In The West, We're the One! *1986: Shine on Nine! Adelaide *1967: More People Turn and Return to Channel 9! *Summer 1979/80: We're the Summer One! *1984: Serving Adelaide for 25 Years! *1986: You'll Love It! (borrowed from ABC's 1985 slogan) *2004: Adelaide's No. 1 - Celebrating 45 Years. *2009 (Feb. 1-Sept. 27): Choose Nine - First In SA Brisbane *1959-61: The Big Stars Shine on Channel 9! *1966-67: Hey, Look Us Over! (borrowed from CBS' 1965 slogan) *Summer 1976/77: You Can Feel It All Over! *Summer 1979/80: The Best Picture Show is Here on 9! *1982: Shine on Brisbane (used to promote the 1982 Commonwealth Games) *1984: 25th Birthday, Join the Party! *Summer 1984/85: Nine's For You! *1985: I Like Nine. *1986: You'll Love It! (borrowed from ABC's 1985 slogan) *Summer 1987/88: Breezin' Thru Summer! *1992: Tune in to 9. *1996: This is What we Watch. *1999: Together For 40 Years. *June 4, 2008-: Nine For Queensland. *January 15, 2009-: First in Queensland. (Used to celebrate 50 Years of QTQ9) Darwin *1983: You're Looking Great! *1987-88: Love You Darwin! *Dec. 1, 2007-Feb. 1, 2009: we♥oz. (Used alongside we♥tv) Related Links *Australian Television Archive *AusTVHistory See also *Nine Network Nine Network Slogans